


Third Strike

by Acetate (DramaLama)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and planes, innocent old ladies, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tetsu is a bastard and Aomine hates flying with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



Aomine hefted the two heavy bags over his shoulder and snatched up the drink bottle leaning against his chair. A quick glance to his left and right confirmed his suspicions. “Tetsu…”He muttered.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko’s head appeared from behind Aomine’s seat.

“Tetsu! Every time…” He jumped, running a hand through his hair to conceal his surprise. Two years they’d been together and he still couldn’t get used to Tetsu’s disappearing act. Not that he was trying anymore.

Kuroko smiled, always pleased with himself when he caught him unawares. “Time to go?”

“Yeah, you ready?”

His partner nodded.

* * *

 

He really wasn’t a fan of the glint in Tetsu’s eyes at the moment, because a sly Tetsu never boded well for him.

“Aomine-kun…”Kuroko began.

He wasn’t too fond of the drop in Tetsu’s tone either.

“Do you want to play a game?”

Kuroko skimmed his fingers along Aomine’s thigh, inching dangerously close to his crotch.

“Tetsu…what are you?” Aomine side-eyed the two old ladies seated directly to his right. They were immersed in a deep conversation about something he really didn’t care about.

Kuroko’s smile was downright Akashi.

“The game goes like this.” Kuroko continued, kneading the inside of Aomine’s upper thigh. “And you…sit…still until I’m done.”

Aomine grit his teeth. “Tetsu. This really isn’t the time for…” Honestly any other time and he’d be all up for it but if Akashi found out--he was on strike _two_ already--both curtesy of Tetsu himself and he really didn’t need another hour long lecture from their captain about keeping things _in_ the bedroom. When they’d first started dating, he’d never expected Tetsu of all people to have such a voyeuristic (sadistic) streak in him.

A brush against his crotch had Aomine tearing open the plastic wrapped blanket as fast as he could and rushing to cover his lap up with it, although shoving Tetsu’s hand away would’ve been the _sane_ thing to do.

The lady to his right glanced over at him. “You okay, sweetie?” She asked, concern creasing her brow. “It is really chilly in here isn’t it?”

Aomine coughed awkwardly into his hand and Kuroko noticed that his laughter was far too forced to seem natural to anyone. The lady didn’t seem to notice though. 

“My friend and I,” the woman next to her gave him a friendly smile and waved, “are visiting the states for the holidays. What about you? Business or pleasure?” She ended with a light hearted giggle.

“Businessss.” Aomine hissed, directing a sharp glare at Kuroko’s expressionless face. Little bastard even had a large book open on his lap and was flipping through the pages with his left hand. His right was doing something else entirely different. “We’re here on _business_.” He reiterated.

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise, hand rising to cover her mouth. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t notice you there!”

Kuroko looked up with a tilt of his head and smiled at her in return. “I get that a lot. It’s okay.”

Aomine was going to kill him. _Tetsu_ , the shit had somehow managed to unzip his fly and the feathery light strokes across his clothed member _shouldn’t_ have done anything for him but the fact that he was stuck in his seat conversing with two people with only a bunched up blanket between him and a fine for public indecency apparently turned him on. _Great_.

“Actually, it helps our line of…work when people don’t notice me. Aomine-kun is the one people like to _watch_.”

Tetsu’s arm wasn’t moving but his fingers sure as hell were. They alternated between light touches straight down the length of his member to rougher presses along his base. It was proving enough of a distraction that Aomine completely missed the woman’s next words in favour of clenching the armrest next to Tetsu in a death grip so he didn’t end up hauling Tetsu on top of him to _do it properly, Tetsu, fucking hell_. So Kuroko opted to answer for him.

“A private company. We work in a team with five other guys and mostly at night but we do work during the day sometimes. Our boss decides these things. He’s the type of person that likes to remind us that his orders are absolute.” A lick of the lips that Aomine most definitely noticed as he unconsciously mimicked the gesture.

“Oh?” The woman questioned, puzzled now.

Aomine glanced up from his intense perusal of where he _knew_ Tetsu’s hand was and noticed the slight frown marring the woman’s face before her friend piped up.

“Have you guys seen…” The rest of her words fell on deaf ears as Aomine dragged up every ounce of willpower he possessed in order to keep his mouth _shut_. Tetsu had slipped warm fingers inside his briefs and his soon to be ex-partner was fingering the tip, gathering pre-come and smearing it along the underside of his dick in slow languid strokes. He caught bits of pieces of what Tetsu was saying but the majority of it translated to complete gibberish in his ears.

“…ok?”

Aomine squinted at the woman, mentally cursing her _and_ Tetsu for his current predicament. “Yes?” He ground out.

She frowned at him again. “I was asking if you were all right. You look a little…off, dear.”

Aomine smiled--grimaced--when Tetsu began massaging the tip of his member. Just the way he fucking liked. He choked and prayed to the heavens that it hadn’t sounded like a desperate sob instead, but by the slow smile inching across Tetsu face, he’d noticed. Aomine vowed to never fly with Tetsu ever again.

“I’m fine. Just not used to…flying.” Congratulated himself on being able to string anything coherent together with the way Tetsu was relentlessly squeezing the base of his cock.

Kuroko leant closer towards Aomine while Aomine pressed himself as far back into his seat as humanly possible. Breath held in his lungs as Kuroko pointed to a place marked in red on a book he’d precariously dropped on top of Aomine’s lap.

“We wanted to visit this place and…” Finger skimming over to a crinkled corner of the book. Kuroko rubbed the edge between thumb and index finger before turning the page. Aomine was caught between wanting to break open the emergency door and tossing his (ex) partner out into the ocean below or saying fuck all to Akashi and his three strikes and getting up to drag the little shit into the nearest bathroom he could find and fucking him into next Tuesday. He could do neither of those things as the woman to his right bent over his armrest and pointed to a spot next to Tetsu’s finger.

“This place is pretty good for sightseeing.” She offered, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil Aomine was suffering through at the hands of Tetsu’s too-clever fingers.

Kuroko hummed in approval and squeezed just under the head of Aomine’s cock. The action jolted him forwards, almost knocking the book off his lap but Kuroko pushed it back just in time.

“Are you sure you don’t need a glass of water or food or anything?” She asked Tetsu, because apparently _he_ was incapable of answering for himself now (which he might’ve been).

Kuroko met his dark gaze. “Hungry?” The bastard asked him, stroking with just his thumb. “Thirsty?” He questioned, index rubbing the slit again.

“Hungry.” Aomine snapped, immediately regretting it when that devious smile lit up Tetsu’s face again and fuck Tetsu for being Tetsu and fuck him for loving every bit of it. He watched him open his mouth, pink tongue wetting dry lips to suggest (Aomine prayed) that they sprint to bathroom and be done with this torturous game when a voice to his right snagged everyone’s attention.

“Here you go, Sir.” The flight attendant beamed, holding out a tray, laden with food for him to take. With his hands. Currently grasping the armrest in a vice like grip.

“Um…” Smile painfully forced now, obviously uncomfortable with that fact that she was holding out a tray that Aomine was obviously _not_ accepting because Tetsu had chosen that exact moment to speed up the maddening strokes along his member and he seriously doubted the steadiness of his hands at that moment.  

The flight attendant glanced at the women. “Did one of you order…?” They both shook their heads.

“I did.” Kuroko spoke up at last, leaning forwards so the attendant could see him past Aomine’s stiff form.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Sir! I apologise. I didn’t notice you there!” She offered the tray to him.

The two ladies laughed, saying that they’d made that exact same mistake only moments ago to ease the woman’s flustered state of mind.

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko began and Aomine did not like the tone of his voice right now. Kuroko unlatched the tray from the back of the chair before he spoke. “Can you get the food please? I can’t reach it from here. My arms aren’t long enough.”

Aomine shifted forwards and hated himself for it when Tetsu tightened his grip and he almost thrust forwards on reflex.

“It’ll get cold, Aomine-kun.”

Fucking Tetsu. Why did he love him again?

He released his hold on the armrest and was legitimately surprised that there was no indent from how hard he’d been gripping the thing. The woman held out the tray for him and he practically ripped it from her fingers to drop onto Tetsu’s tray with a loud clatter. He ignored the disapproving look from the attendant in favour of glowering at Tetsu’s blank faced stare.

“Thank you, Aomine-kun. So…” And the torture was back again. Too slow for him to actually get off but fast enough that he held himself as rigidly as possible, not daring to move for fear of losing all traces of his dwindling composure.

Sweat was beading along his forehead. Frustration as clear as day in his posture and fingers twitching with the need to strangle somebody, preferably Tetsu as he swallowed him straight down to the base. His mood was dark enough that the chattering women seemed to notice something was off with him when they hurriedly excused themselves and Aomine wasted no time in twisting his fingers through Tetsu’s short hair and wrenching his head back so he could smother the deviant in rough bites and kisses.

“You--seriously…” A bite along red lips and he was rewarded with a breathless gasp and a harsh tug against his dick, slick with pre-come. “The biggest sadist I’ve ever met.” Guilty laughter in his ears as Kuroko pressed kiss swollen lips against his cheek.

“Love you too, Daiki,” was whispered so softly, Aomine was sure he’d imagined it. He swore and cursed the dumb armrest for getting in his way.

“You either finish me off here or get in the fucking bathroom with me, Tetsu. I’m not stopping.” He growled against parted lips. Akashi and those strikes be damned. Kuroko seemed to be in total agreement when he pulled his hand out of Aomine’s pants so he could straighten up.

Aomine twisted around and stood up, the blanket held loosely over his open fly.

“Oh, bathroom sweetie?”

He froze, eyes wide.

The woman shuffled out into the aisle so Aomine could leave. He glanced over at Kuroko who was staring out of the window, right hand out of sight and blatantly ignoring everyone.

“Y-yeah. Yeah…” He repeated, stupidly, side-stepping past the happy woman and waddling over to the bathroom, uncaring of what he must look like at the moment.

He didn’t spend five minutes perched on top of the toilet seat, blank-faced and staring down at his stiff, sad dick, wondering why the gods hated him so and why Tetsu wasn’t straddling him right now.

Aomine hated flying. So much.

* * *

 

He really hadn’t meant to pass to Tetsu’s ass during training after that but twelve hours being stuck in a plane with a Tetsu he _couldn’t_ fuck might’ve made him a little more aggressive than normal. Kuroko would argue that he hadn’t meant to send an ignite pass straight into Aomine’s crotch when he wasn’t paying attention.

Akashi lectured them twice that day.


End file.
